Reunion
by 07's Disciple
Summary: Shepard's Crew come to visit Liara and her to see how she is doing at the end of it Shepard would have made a huge decision.


**A/N : just like all my other updates this is purely changing Kaiden for Ash.**

"Shepard wake up" Liara said as she shook her "Shepard wake up" Liara said again only louder loud enough to wake Shepard up.

Shepard awoke from her nightmare suddenly and instinctively hit Liara with a biotic pulse. One which threw Liara across the room "oh my god Liara I'm sorry" Shepard said as she got up but pain in her legs brought her back down

"Are you ok Shepard?" Liara asked worriedly as she helped Shepard back into bed

"I should be asking you that I didn't mean to hurt you I'm sorry" Shepard apologised

"I'll live you have nothing to apologise for Shepard" said Liara as she kissed Shepard.

"What were you dreaming about?" Liara asked with a mix of curiosity and worry

"Do you mind that I don't want talk about it?" Shepard pleaded

"Alright but you'll have to tell me at some point promise?"

"I promise" said Shepard before watching Liara walk back to her bed.

Shepard found it hard to fall back to sleep she kept her gaze on Liara's door waiting for it to open. "Couldn't sleep? Liara asked when she got up and saw Shepard in the morning

"Yeah" replied Shepard

"when do you think everyone will arrive?" Shepard asked hopefully

"I don't know I didn't think you would want to see the others yet" Liara replied truthfully

"Why did you think that?"

"Because it's not easy for them seeing your self like this how do you think it is for everyone else" Said Liara in a raised tone

"What's wrong Liara?" Shepard asked

"Nothing just the emotions of seeing you like this got the better of me if you truly think your ready to have visitors I'll go calling." Liara said as she stood up but was pulled back down and kissed by Shepard

"Thank you Liara and you said it your self me being like this it is only temporary" Shepard said as she let go of Liara

"I know" replied Liara as she went to call some old friends

"Hello Lieutenant Commander Williams speaking" said Ashley's voice over Liara's omni-tool

"Ash its me Liara" Liara said

"Liara hey how have you been?"

"I'm fine thank you Shepard's awake and she is feeling well enough to see some visitors" Liara responded

"Say no more I'm on my way" Ashley was of course the first crewmember Liara ended up spending the next 20 minutes talking to Shepard's crew mates to invite them to see her.

"How many of them are coming?" Shepard asked

"most of them Jack can't because there are more students arriving at the new Grysom Academy Tali has not had a day off in months due to the nature of her work and Samara is helping Falare to get a new home and Joker and EDI will be here after today's hearing regarding the Normandy." Liara explained

"Liara listen I think I should tell you what I was dreaming about last night…" Shepard started then the door opened

"Commander Shepard may I have a word with you in privet?" Doctor Michelle asked

"I'll wait outside" Liara said

"hey Liara" said a familiar voice

"Garrus nice to see you again"

"This Shepard's room?" he asked

"yes Doctor Michelle is with her" Liara said

"ah so we wait"

"yes that's about all we can do" no sooner had Liara said that Doctor Michelle exited Shepard's room

"Doctor nice to see you again" said Garrus

"good to see too Garrus" the Doctor replied Garrus and Liara then entered Shepard's room

"Garrus I should have known you would be the first to jump at a chance to see me like this" Shepard said almost laughing

"very good to see you talking Shepard how do you feel?" Garrus asked

"I feel as if I am slowly recovering from death"

over the course of the day everyone who had said they would show up had all except Joker and EDI "I didn't think hearing's took this long" Shepard asked Ashley

"they usually don't but we all know how attached Joker is to the Normandy"

"true"

"How's working with your own crew? not pulling your hair out I hope" Shepard said with a smile

"No not really we work well together" Ashley replied

"I heard you got your own command the New Amsterdam congrats Ash" said Garrus

"Garrus how do you know about that's not even official yet?" she asked

"I still have some friends here on the Citadel and in the Alliance Kadian and the Primarch is a friend of the Turian Councillor he told me the last time I saw him" Garrus replied

"So is it Captain Williams now?" Shepard asked

"I wish" Ashley said with a smile.

Just then the door opened and a distraught Joker and EDI came in "Joker EDI glad you two could make it" Shepard said

"How was it Joker?" Garrus asked

"Not good the Council in there infinite wisdom has decided that the Normandy will be put in a museum about the Reaper War" Joker informed everyone

"But they will allow Jeff and me to fly the Normandy once a month" EDI added

"yeah but on the bright side we will be piloting the New Amsterdam the newest dreadnought in the Alliance fleet so it will be just like old times hay Ash?" Joker asked as if looking for a bright side

"Glad to be with people I know"

Over the course of the evening Shepard's friends were asking her all the same questions what happened to Anderson? How did the Illusive man get there? And how did you get back to Earth from the Citadel? The answer to the first one was the same she had given to the press she and Anderson had entered the beam and the Illusive man was waiting for them he had shot Anderson and Shepard had shot him. The second one Shepard still did not know and as for the third she had told them the true story about the catalyst and the choices.

"what you were given a choice? And you chose to shut down EDI and the Geth Shepard god I don't think I could forgive you if Tali didn't know what she was doing" Joker said almost harshly

"You don't mean that Jeff" EDI replied

"I don't know just glad it didn't come to it I guess" Joker admited soon everyone started to leave

"Ash before you go I need to give you something" Shepard called

" yes Shepard what is it?" she asked

"give these to Admiral Hackett first chance you get"

"What are these Shepard?"

"my resignation letters Ash I'm leaving the Alliance"

"Oh well if you need me for anything just call I'll be there when you need me Shepard"

"I know Ash and thank you" Shepard replied as she left.

"So Liara where were we before everyone got here?" Shepard asked

"You were about to tell me what you were dreaming about" Liara answered

"I already have I was dreaming about the Catalyst and those choices" Shepard explained

"I keep thinking if it would have been better to go for synthesis like the Catalyst obviously wanted me to do it would have spared Joker a lot of heart ache"

it was all clear to Liara now Shepard was having nightmares about making the easiest choice in the Galaxy Shepard chose to survive.

"It is what I would have done" Liara said.


End file.
